Carrick O'Quinn
Carrick O'Quinn is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who portrayed a Nausicaan pirate in the first season episode . He received no credit for his appearance. His costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Besides Enterprise, O'Quinn performed stunts in several television series, including Beverly Hills, 90210, Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1993, starring Joe Lando, Chad Allen, Erika Flores, Colm Meaney, Hélène Udy, Nick Ramus, Frank Collison, Adrian Sparks, and stunts by Charles Grisham), L.A. Heat, High Incident, Arli$$, The Pretender, Port Charles, The Protector, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pensacola: Wings of Gold, V.I.P., Charmed, Soldiers of Fortune, Inc. (1998, with Mark Sheppard and Terry Jackson), Crusade (1999, starring Tracy Scoggins, Daniel Dae Kim, and Marjean Holden), Ryan Caulfield: Year One, 18 Wheels of Justice, The Fugitive (2000, with Richard Cox), The Tick (2001, with Liz Vassey, Derek Mears, Christopher Lloyd, and Ray Xifo), J.J. Abrams' Alias, 24, Boomtown (starring Neal McDonough), Threat Matrix, Las Vegas (starring Nikki Cox), 10-8: Officers on Duty, CSI: New York, Vanished (2006, with Randy Oglesby and stunts by Henry Kingi, Jr.), Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2007, with Anthony De Longis, Derek Mears, and Thomas DuPont), The Unit (2007, with Abby Brammell, Matt Malloy, and Tim Rigby), General Hospital: Night Shift (2007, with Nathan Anderson, James Harper, and J. Mark Donaldson), Journeyman (2007), How I Met Your Mother (2007), Women's Murder Club (2007, with Brian Vowell), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008, with Wallace Langham, Liz Vassey, and Scott Workman), Unhitched (2008), Saving Grace (2008, with Leon Rippy, Rene Auberjonois, Steven Culp, Mark L. Taylor, Peter White, Arlo Hemphill, and stunts by Joshua Croughwell), and Sons of Anarchy (2008, with Ron Perlman, Pablo Espinosa, Nicholas Guest, William Lucking, and Dendrie Taylor). In addition, he worked as stunt coordinator for the television shows Arrested Development, Kitchen Confidential (2005, with John Cho and Frank Langella), The Loop (2006-2007), The Singing Table, Julie Reno, Bounty Hunter (2006), Bones (2006, with Benito Martinez and Salli Richardson-Whitfield), Family of the Year (2007, with Alan Ruck), Standoff (2006-2007), The Ex List (2008), and The Oaks (2008, with John Cothran, Jr. and Alexandra Lydon). Among his feature film stunt performances are the action film Extreme Blue (1995, with stunts by Rick Avery, Mike Gunther, Henry Kingi, Jr., and Gary J. Wayton), the television remake The Dukes of Hazzard: Reunion! (1997, with Mark Newsom and stunts by Paul Baxley, Michael Owen, and Gary Wayton), 's action thriller Face/Off (1997), the thriller The Replacement Killers (1998), Rob Bowman's mystery film The X-Files (1998, with John Neville, Terry O'Quinn, George Murdock, Steve Rankin, Scott Alan Smith, Michael Krawic, Randy Hall, and stunts by Chris Blackwood, Brian Bennett, Hal Burton, Dennis Madalone, Manny Perry, Nancy Thurston, and Chris Palermo), the thriller 8MM (1999), the comic adaptation Inspector Gadget (1999), the science fiction thriller The Astronaut's Wife (1999), the drama Coyote Ugly (2000), 's science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001), 's thriller Vanilla Sky (2001), 's comic adatation Hulk (2003, starring Eric Bana), the action film The Rundown (2003, starring The Rock), Catwoman (2004), the action film Taxi (2004), the science fiction film The Island (2005), the drama Alpha Dog (2006), the science fiction film Slipstream (2007, with stunts by Joey Box, Caron Colvett, Dennis Madalone, Monica Staggs, Gary Wayton, and Mike Gunther), the comedy Superhero Movie (2008), and the thriller Eagle Eye (2008). Further projects include stunt coordination for the television series Sons of Tucson (2009) and for the television comedy This Might Hurt (2009, with Michelle Krusiec) and stunt performances in drama Powder Blue (2009), the action sequel Crank: High Voltage (2009, with stunts by Joey Anaya, Ilram Choi, Shauna Duggins, Justin Rodgers Hall, Lauren Mary Kim, Heidi Moneymaker, and Spice Williams-Crosby), the comedy Year One (2009), the science fiction film G.I. Joe:The Rise of the Cobra (2009), and episodes of Chuck (2009, with Scott Bakula, Bonita Friedericy, Paul Lacovara, Dorian Kingi, Scott Workman, and Merritt Yohnka), Better Off Ted (2009, with Jay Harrington), NCIS: Los Angeles (2009, with Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom), Lie to Me (2009, with Pavel Lychnikoff), and Hawthorne (2009). O'Quinn performed stunts in the comic adaptations The Green Hornet (2011), Thor (2011, with Chris Hemsworth and Idris Elba), and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), the science fiction thriller I Am Number Four (2011), the action comedy Spy Kids: All the Time in the World in 4D (2011), the comic sequel The Dark Knight Rises (2012, with Tom Hardy), the action sequel A Good Day to Die Hard (2013), the sequel Thor: The Dark World (2013, with Alice Krige), the science fiction sequel Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), the horror drama The Boy Next Door (2015, with Shawn Lane, Chris Palermo, Jimmy N. Roberts, and coordinated by Mic Rodgers), the drama Straight Outta Compton (2015), the science fiction comedy Freaks of Nature (2015), the action drama Blood Father (2016), and the crime thriller Sleepless (2017) as well as in the television series New Girl (2012), Touch (2012, with Lauren Kim), Awake (2012, with Jason Isaacs, Mark Harelik, John Cothran, Jr., Carlos LaCamara, Leonard Kelly-Young, and Danny Downey), Ben and Kate (2012), Suburgatory (2012-2013, with James Lew and coordinated by Gregory J. Barnett), Revolution (2013, with Billy Burke, Stephen Collins, and Ken Clark and coordinated by Jeff Wolfe), Back in the Game (2013), The Crazy Ones (2013, with Robin Williams), Legends (2014, with Chris Brewster, Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom, and coordinated by Mike Massa), Agent Carter (2015, with Shea Whigham, James Frain, and Kimberly Shannon Murphy), Weird Loners (2015, with Willie Garson and Katie Eischen), From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series (2015), The Grinder (2016, with Jason Alexander), and Future Man (2017, with Ed Begley, Jr.). As stunt coordinator, he worked on episodes of Friends with Benefits (2011), Rizzoli & Isles (2011, with Bruce McGill, Spencer Garrett, Ed Begley, Jr., and Caryn Mower), The Finder (2012, with Michael Clarke Duncan), Last Man Standing (2012-2013), Glee (2009-2014), Second Chance (2016, with Derek Webster), Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life (2016, with Alan Ruck, Kiff VandenHeuvel, and Paul Eliopoulos), Pitch (2016), and APB (2017), the television comedies Family Album (2011, with Rachael Harris), Little Brother (2012), The Gates (2013), and The Gabriels (2013, with Clyde Kusatsu and Mark Muñoz), and the television drama Zoobiquity (2016). More recently, O'Quinn worked as stunt coordinator on the television series Waco (2018, with Shea Whigham), American Crime Story (2018), Westworld (2018, with Mike Massa), American Horror Story (2018, with Angela Bassett, Dina Meyer, Joan Collins, Jeff Wolfe, Chris Palermo, and Nico Woulard), and Mixtape (2019) and performed stunts in the comedy Book Club (2018), the action thriller The Equalizer 2 (2018, with Max Daniels and Tim Sitarz), the horror drama Bird Box (2018, with Eliza Coleman, Cory DeMeyers, Allan Graf, Derek Graf, Antal Kalik, Hiro Koda, Heidi Moneymaker, and Jade Quon), the science fiction film Bumblebee (2018), and the adventure Call of the Wild (2019, with Brad Greenquist, Mike Massa, and Oliver Keller). External links * * Carrick O'Quinn at the [http://24.fandom.com/wiki 24 wiki] de:Carrick O'Quinn Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:ENT performers